Crazy For You Revised
by luv2write89
Summary: A re-write of Season One Episode Twelve, when Barry and Caitlin go out to the Press Box for drinks and karaoke. What if Caitlin had managed to concoct a serum that would allow Barry to get intoxicated as well? Drunken SnowBarry shenanigans ensue!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, just had this idea floating around in my head about how the bar scene could have played out a little differently in Season One, Episode 12- Crazy for You. The first season of the Flash made me a huge SnowBarry fan, and since the second season has been lacking in that department, I decided to go back and write a story when things look a tad more optimistic for the unlikely couple. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The Press Box. . .

Barry sat at a table in the bar nursing a drink as he was waiting for Caitlin to arrive. He'd also ordered one for her for when she got here, as he'd wanted to treat her to her first drink. When he'd talked to her earlier, she'd mentioned rushing home quickly for a minute to change into something more comfortable. He'd tried to reassure her that whatever she was wearing would have been fine but she'd sounded so excited to get "dressed up" that he'd ended up giving in, telling her that he'd just meet her here.

After their little chat about their lack of social lives, he knew that she was eager to just get out for a night, so who was he to burst her bubble? Besides, he'd never really seen Caitlin let down her hair before. He had to admit that he was a bit curious to see that side of her.

 **"Everybody's working for the weekend. . .Everybody wants a new romance. . ."**

Barry's attention turned towards the man on stage as he belted out the lyrics to Working for the Weekend by Loverboy. A smile spread across Barry's face as the guy was completely drunk. Those who attempted karaoke in public usually were.

In a way he envied the guy, being that intoxicated that he didn't have a care in the world. What he'd give for the ability to get drunk, especially after the whole disaster with Iris tonight. How many times was it going to take him to realize she was never going to feel the same way?

Letting out a deep breathe, he turned his attention towards the entrance of the bar just in time to see Caitlin walk in, watching as she looked around nervously. After a few seconds of searching, she spotted him and he gave her a smile. She beamed back happily at him as she made her way over to his side.

"Hey Barry." She greeted as he leaned back in his seat, looking her over as he was momentarily rendered speechless, a stunned look on his face.

God she looked incredible! She was wearing a short, sparkly black dress with ¾ length sleeves and a pair of killer black heels that showed off her long, slender legs. Her brown hair hung loose, falling in waves past her shoulders, her eyes sparkling in excitement as she was carrying a clutch in her right hand.

It wasn't like he hadn't noticed that she was pretty before, he'd have to have been blind not to but he'd been so caught up in his Iris obsession that he hadn't really thought of her as anything else but a good friend. This dress was definitely giving him unfriendly thoughts at the moment however. . .

"What?" She asked, a concerned looked on her face as he snapped out of his trance, realizing he'd been too busy gawking at her to respond, his face going slightly red. This was Caitlin for Pete's sake! He shouldn't be looking at her like this ever, let alone when he had feelings for Iris. She was his friend, that was it. That was were he was drawing the line. Now he just needed to come up with a way to compliment her without sounding too awkward.

"Oh um, it's just. . .you look really nice." He stammered out, watching a slight blush rise to her face.

"I don't always dress like a high school principle." She teased as he chuckled, glad she was lightening the mood.

"So this is where Shawna Baez and Clay Parker liked to hang out." He said, changing the subject quickly so as to focus on work instead of how stunning Caitlin looked as Caitlin nodding her head.

"It is according to their files. I thought we could kill two birds with one stone." She said as he looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Look for them and get ourselves back out there." She said cheerfully as he smiled briefly at her optimism, the smile not quite making it all the way to his eyes. He wanted to move past Iris, he really did but it was just so hard since he'd harbored these feelings for her for forever. He wasn't sure if they'd ever go away. Apparently Caitlin picked up on his mood, reaching over as she placed a hand on his forearm.

"Barry, are you okay?" She asked gently as he nodded his head.

"It's just. . .I keep making the same mistake. Every time Iris falls I race to pick her up, thinking that one of these times things are gonna change but they're not. I'm just destined to be a friend." He said as she gave him a sympathetic smile.

"At least you're not pinning for someone who bursts into flame and wants nothing to do with you." She offered, the two of them looking at each other for a moment. Barry watched a small smile tug at her lips, both of them realizing how ridiculously complicated their love lives sounded as he broke into a laugh.

"What is wrong with us?! We're in our twenties, we should be having fun! We should meet people and go on lots of dates!" He said.

"Agreed! We need to stop dwelling on the past and just. . .move on whether we are ready to or not! We deserve to have some fun and I think I might have just to trick to help us out with that." Caitlin replied, opening her clutch as she withdrew two small vials of clear liquid, placing them on the table in front of them.

"Caitlin, what's this?" Barry asked, a hesitant look on his face as he watched her eyes light up with excitement.

"Okay, so you know how I tried to come up with a type of drink that would allow you to become intoxicated when we went out with Cisco awhile back?" She said.

"And it lasted all of two seconds, yeah I remember." Barry replied.

"Well, I was determined to create something that would work for you, given your rapid ability to process alcohol and I think I've finally managed it! I've been wanted to test it for a while and thought that tonight would be the perfect opportunity!" She said.

"Now I know it's not a guarantee or anything but I took a few more things into account this time, such as . . ." Caitlin began as Barry grabbed one of the vials, unscrewed the lid, knocked it back and set the empty vial back down on the table.

"Barry!" She reprimanded as she watched him blink a few times in rapid succession.

Barry felt the kick of the drink right away, his head swimming, vision blurring slightly as he looked over at Caitlin, whose disapproval had turned into anticipation, a hopeful look on her face.

"Well?" She asked.

"So far so good! I mean, I think it's working, I feel. . .I feel drunk! And it's actually lasting!" He managed to say, his speech slightly slurred as he was grinning like an idiot at her. His eyes widened as it hit him and he leaned over, grabbing her hands in his as he looked her directly in the eyes, a serious look on his face.

"Caitlin. . . .Caitlin you need to start drinking. There's no telling how long this is gunna last, we have to make it count!" He urged as she grabbed the drink in front of her, chugged it down in a matter of seconds and then slammed the empty glass down on the table.

"That's what I'm talking about!" He crowed, holding out his hand to her as they high-fived.

"To forgetting our problems!" Barry said

"Here, here!" Caitlin replied before turning around to look over at a waitress.

"Excuse me!" She called out as the waitress turning to look at her.

"I would like to start a tab!" She said, grinning broadly as the waitress nodding her head.

This was going to be a night to remember. . .


	2. Summer Nights

Hey Guys, here's the next chapter! Sorry it's taken awhile to update, just being a bit of a perfectionist. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up a bit sooner. Enjoy!

* * *

A few hours later. . .

Barry sat at the bar swaying ever so slightly in his seat as he leaned forward, trying to get the bartender's attention.

"Excuse me, excuse me!" He called out as the male bartender turned to look at him.

"Hi, yes I would like to order a. . .a . . ." His eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he was trying to remember what he'd wanted to say.

Suddenly it came to him as he snapped his fingers, a big grin on his face.

"A water! That's the drink I was looking for. I would like to order a water." He finished, the bartender rolling his eyes as he turned away from him and focused his attention on a group of young, pretty girls instead.

"Excuse me? For real?" Barry said in disbelief.

He went to lean back in his seat before quickly realizing he was on a stool and so he began to fall backwards. He just managed to catch himself at the last moment, clutching at the bar as he pulled himself up and back onto the chair, sitting up a little straighter.

"You see, this is why I need water and besides I am not the only one. My friend Caitlin is in just as terrible shape as I am. You should at least give her. . ." Barry began as he looked at the seat next to him where Caitlin had been sitting moments ago and saw that it was empty.

"That's. . .huh. . ." He said, confusion on his face.

Where had she gotten off to? She'd been sitting here downing tequila shots like a champ just a few minutes ago. She was at least at his level of drunkenness if not more, so. . .

"Barry Allen!"

He heard his name being called over the speakers, his eyes widening as he slowly turned towards the stage to see a very drunk Caitlin Snow standing in front of the microphone. She was swaying ever so slightly on her feet as she was looking straight at him, pointing her finger in his direction.

"Come on down! Or up. . .come up here with me!" She called out, a grin spreading across his face.

Drunken karaoke? Now they were talking!

Barry slid off his stool as he made his way towards the stage, the audience cheering and whistling as they chanted his name.

"Oh look at him go, he's so fast. . .shh!" Caitlin said, holding a finger up to her lips as he quickly jogged up the stairs and walked over to her side.

"I was wondering where you'd gotten off to!" He said, grinning at her.

"Right here! Oh it just looked like so much fun, I just. . .I just had to do it, y'know? Are you ready to join me Mr. Allen?" She said, pretending to be serious.

"After you Dr. Snow." He replied, walking over to the second microphone as he waited for the music to begin.

"What did you. . ." He began as the music started up and he let out a laugh.

"No way, Grease?!" He said, looking over at her.

"This. . .is like my favorite movie of all time! Now get ready, it's starting!" She said as he leaned into the microphone.

"Summer luvin' had me a blast!" He crooned, perfectly in pitch with the music as the audience went crazy. Caitlin barely had a chance to react to the fact that Barry could sing before her part began as she was decidedly not as in tune as he was.

"Summer luvin' happened so fast!" She sang as the two of them grinned goofily at each other.

"I met a girl cute as could be."

"Met a boy, crazy for me."

"Summer days, drifting away to those uh oh summer nights. . ."

"Oh well, oh well, oh well, oh. . ."

A few minutes later. . .

The two of them stumbled off the stage, Barry's hand resting gently on Caitlin's lower back as he helped to steady her as they made their way over to the bar. They took their seats and he turned to look at her, a big smile on his face.

"That was so much. . ." He began as she slapped him gently on the arm.

"Ow, what was that for?!" He complained, rubbing his arm.

"Oh relax, you're fine. You can run fast and you can sing?! What can't you do Barry Allen? You were amazing up there!" She said as he just shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno, I didn't know I could sing either!" He said.

"How could you not know that? You have the voice of an angel. You . . .you had to have known. I bet you were in a high school glee club, weren't you?" She said in an accusing tone as he shook his head vehemently to the side.

"I was not, I swear!" He protested as she suddenly went still.

"Cait. . ." He began as she looked at him.

"I have to go to the bathroom." She announced before getting up and making a beeline towards the ladies room.

Barry shook his head, a smile on his face as he turned to face the bartender that had been so rude to him earlier on. Maybe he'd gotten a little friendlier.

"Excuse me buddy, I'd like to close out my friend's tab!" He said as the bartender didn't even spare a second glance at him this time.

"What, am I like invisible here? Hello?" He said just as a pretty girl with long, straight black hair walked up beside him. She chatted with the bartender for a few minutes before asking for Barry's bill, the bartender smiling broadly at her.

"Sure thing Linda." He said before walking away to go get it.

"How did you do that?!" Barry asked as he turned to look at her, his eyes wide with surprise.

"I'm pretty much here every night, get to be on good terms with the bartender's. Boy you are really drunk right now aren't you?" Linda asked, amusement in her voice.

"Just a smidge." Barry said as he put his thumb and index finger together, holding them about an inch apart.

"I'm Linda." Linda said, holding out her hand as Barry took it, shaking it.

"Barry's me. I mean. . .I'm Barry." He said as she grinned at him.

"Nice to meet you Barry. I have to say, that was some of the best singing I've ever heard here before, I'm a fan." She said.

"Thanks! If we're being completely honest, I had no idea I could do that." He admitted in a hushed voice.

"Well it sounded amazing either way. So that girl that was singing with you, are you guys dating?" Linda asked, Barry furrowing his eyebrows. Were they dating?

"I dunno. . .she's my really good friend and she's super pretty and nice. . .and oh, she takes care of me when I'm hurt so. . .hold on, let me ask her now. Here she comes!" Barry said as he saw Caitlin emerge from the restrooms.

"Caitlin!" He called out, waving her over as she smiled back, walking rather unsteadily towards them.

"Barry, I am feeling sooo much better and I. . .who's this?" She asked, looking over at Linda.

"Caitlin, this is Linda and she has a very important question to ask us. Are we dating?" Barry asked as she nodded her head, slinging an arm around his shoulder.

"Of course we are! That's the whole reason why we are here tonight. . .together!" She exclaimed as Linda smiled at the two of them. She was a little disappointed and had been hoping they'd just been good friends but she could see how much they cared about each other and wasn't going to get in the way of that.

"Well you guys make a cute couple. It was nice meeting you Barry. And you too Caitlin." Linda added.

"You too! So nice." Barry replied, Linda giving them one last smile before she turned and walked away.

It took Caitlin a few seconds to realize what had just happened but when she did, she let out a gasp turning to face him.

"Barry! I think she thought we were dating! Like each other!" She said.

"What? Nooo. . .."Barry scoffed.

"Yes! I told her we were dating but I didn't mean it that way! I meant we were dating other people! That we came out tonight together to try dating other people but she got the wrong message! Oh I totally ruined it for you!" She groaned as Barry looked confused.

"Ruined what?" He asked.

"Your moment! You guys were totally having a moment! What if I just ruined your chance to move on from you-know-who!" Caitlin said.

"What's Voldemort have to do with any of this?" He asked as she rolled her eyes at him.

"I meant Iris you nerd! Oh Barry I'm so sorry. Linda liked you and I ruined it." Caitlin said softly.

"Hey, it's 'k." Barry said, reaching over and taking her hands in his as he looked her in the eyes.

"This was our night to relax and have fun and unwind and it has been amazing! I'd much rather spend the night with you." He said, both of them realizing how that sounded as they blushed ever so slightly, pulling their hands away from each other.

"Hanging out with you I mean." Barry stammered as she smiled at him.

"Thanks Barry, I've enjoyed hanging out with you too! Now come on." She said, grabbing his hand as she led him towards the back.

"Where are we going?" Barry asked as she turned to look at him, a grin on her face.

"To play a game of pool of course. The night is still young!" She said cheerfully as they headed towards the pool tables.


	3. Chapter 3

Apologies for the late update! I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible, hope you enjoy.

* * *

Caitlin spotted an empty pool table near the back of the bar, her eyes lighting up with excitement as she hurried towards it with Barry, moving fairly quickly for being drunk and in heels.

They came to a quick stop beside it as she noticed two pool cues lying on top of the table, leaning over and grabbing them before turning around to face him.

"And we don't even have to wait for a table, how great is this?" she asked, smiling drunkenly as she extended the pool cue towards him.

"I dunno about this Cait, I mean we can barely stand let alone play a game of pool. In case you forgot we are both pret-ty drunk right now." he reminded her.

"Do I detect a hint of fear in your voice Mr. Allen?" she asked as he saw a challenging glint in her eyes.

"What? No. . ." he scoffed before grabbing the pool cue out of her hand.

"In fact I am totally going to beat you. . .s'not like your some super secret crazy good pool player or something. . ." he replied confidently, watching as a mischievous smile slowly grew across her face. He did not like that look. . .he did not like that look one bit. _Was_ she secretly good at pool?

"I mean, are you? You. . you're totally not right? I would know that. . .I feel like I would know that about you." he said as she took a step closer to him so that they stood only inches apart from one another, her brown eyes looking up into his green ones.

"You're not the only one with secrets Barry Allen ." she said, smiling slyly at him as Barry swallowed thickly before looking down at her. He could feel his head beginning to spin but didn't know whether it was from the drink or from Caitlin's close proximity. . .he was having a hard time distinguishing between the two at the moment. It was very possible that it was both. . . .

"You ready to get started?" she asked as he focused his attention once more on her, nodding his head.

"Good." she replied before turning around, leaning over and grabbing the triangle rack from the side of the table.

"Should only take a minute." she said cheerfully as he watched her go to work, quickly racking the balls like a pro. . .

A few seconds later she stood at the top of the table, everything lined up and ready to go.

"How did you. . .that was so fast." he breathed, unable to keep the awe out of his voice as she grinned at him.

"Huge compliment coming from you. Now do you want to break or should I?" she asked.

"I. . uh. . .you can. You can break." Barry said weakly. Somehow he felt like it wasn't going to make much of a difference who went first, as it appeared that his chances of winning were growing slimmer and slimmer by the minute.

"Alright, if you insist." Caitlin replied, Barry watching as she got ready to break.

She leaned over the table, placing her left hand on the surface and then resting the pool cue on top of her hand, between her thumb and index finger. She took a minute to eye the shot before drawing the pool cue back. Then in one swift motion, she released it, the cue flying forwards as it made heavy contact with the cue ball. The cue ball shot forward like a rocket, travelling in a straight line as it slammed into the racked balls, dispersing them across the table. Barry watched as three of the balls dropped into the pockets, two solids and a stripe.

Caitlin slowly stood up from the shot as she looked over at him, smiling triumphantly.

This was not going to end well for him. . .


End file.
